The water chiller occupies the largest proportion of the power consumption of the air conditioning system, and by raising the average supply temperature of the water chiller may get 2%˜3% Celsius of the energy efficiency of the water chiller, therefore, adjusting the supply temperature of the water chiller has become a mainstream approach of the energy saving operation. However, in the past, the adjustment of the supply temperature of the water chiller mainly depends on the experience of managers. This adjustment may not be accurately according to on-site environment needs and may not be accurately in response to a variety of external and internal conditions for real-time adjustment.
In addition, during the heat removal process of the air conditioning system for the indoor space, except for cooling, the dehumidification process is also very important. If only the demand of the air conditioning load is taken as the basis for adjustment, it may not be able to ensure that the raised supply temperature may maintain the indoor space humidity conditions in the appropriate range, when the indoor humidity begin to rise, the breeding of mold organisms in the indoor environment may be improved, thus affecting the health of the indoor staffs.
Therefore, how to maintain the indoor humidity and temperature and adjust the supply temperature of the outflow of the water chiller at the same time efficiently, in order to reduce the power consumption of the air conditioning system, are problems to be improved in the field.